If given a chace I would have died for you
by Adriqnnq
Summary: Gaara has been kidnapped.Kankuro has been poisoned and sakura has run out of strength.Will Gaara be resuced and can someone save kankuro?kanoc


"kankuro hold on please.I won't let you die!" sakura yelled as the flow of her chakra ran through his body.Searching out the poison to destroy it before it finally started to shut down his vital organs.

Kankuro grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes as the pain continued to course through his body.He groaned as another wave of pain slashed through him.

The medic nin had tried every possible cure for the posion but nothing seemed to help.

"I'm so sorry Kankuro..."Sakura sobbed.

She had worn the last of her chakra out.Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Miss,Sakura chan if you wouldn't mind perhaps I could help." a young woman replied from the doorway.

"What?How could you possibly help?"Sakura questioned sadly.

The young girl crossed the room in a blink of an eye smiling."I will take his pain away,but it won't be without an after effect."the young woman stated.

Sakura blinked her tears away.This had been the first time she had ever failed to heal anyone.She slowly nodded her head to the young woman as a response.

After naruto,termari,kakashi and herself had arrived at the sand village,She had been called upon to help Kankuro. .They came to find out about Gaara and soon realized that things had gotten very bad.

Gaara had been kiddnapped and Kankuro followed suite to find his brother.Although things had gone very wrong and now he was paying with his life.

They still had no answers about his disapperance.Kankuro, now was Gaara's only hope and he now lay dying.

"Sakura chan I will need you to move away please."The young woman stated.Sakura looked her over for a moment.She is about her height 5/4.Also she has dark emerald eyes that hold kindness.Her hair though is dark brown and is in a neat bun at the back of her head.Higher up than normal women wear theirs.

Sakura nodded once more and stood up moving away from Kankuro's bed side.He once again groaned in pain.

"Kankuro,My name is Ashley.I am going to help rid your body of the posion,but I need you to trust that I will not harm you."Ashley gave him a slight caress as she placed her left hand at his heart."I need you to hold on,"She smiled as a large amount of blue chakra emitted from her left hand as the other caressed his cheek.

Suddenly the room filled with shrieks from Kankuro as his body shook with pain.

Then the amazing happened.Kankuro sat up into Ashley's hand.Sakura realized then she could visibly see the poison being removed from his body."But not without effect."Ashley had said.Sakura's eyes widened at the effect,The poison was leaving Kankuro's body but being replaced in Ashley's own.

After a few moments that seemed forever to Sakura it had all ended.

Kankuro still sitting up watched the young woman step back a moment to smile.Then she fainted.But before she hit the ground Sakura caught her from behind.

Kankuro sat there amazed as well as noticed the effect it had,had on Sakura.

"What happened?"He questioned confusion written on his face.Sakura smiled and replied."She was willing to die for you."His eyes widened.'How?Why?"He looked down at the young woman."Why?'he questioned."I'm not sure myself.'Sakura answered.

The medic nins were retrieved for Ashley as kankuro filled Sakura in on all the details of Gaara's kidnapping.Also about the man of the red sand.

Sakura was shocked to learn that the attackers never meant to kill Gaara. Well not at that moment at least.Naruto had been right.They were after the demon inside of Gaara.

'I was so close but I never had a chance to even save him."Kankuro stated as a tear slid from his eye.

'You did the best you could.Gaara would have been proud of you defending him the way you did."

Sakura put her hand to his cheek to give him comfort.Though she knew he wouldn't find any.At least not until Gaara was safe and at home.

"So.. how do you feel?'Sakura asked."He looked at Sakura for a brief moment as if in thought before saying,"Like I took a life that wasn't supposed to be taken."Sakura ran her fingers through her short pink tresses and for once couldn't find an answer.

"She'll be fine."a plump brown headed medic nin replied.'She is stable but weak and in pain.Her vital are almost normal but it will take a while for her body to heal from the posion.'

'You know her?'Sakura questioned the older woman.'I do.She happens to be my daughter."

Kankuro and Sakura both went wide eyed.Shock clearly registered on their faces.

"I'm sorry."They both said in unison."She'll be fine.She has had to deal with much worse I can assure you."The older woman replied.

"Oh miss Sakura i believe a young man is looking for you.I believe he said his name was Naruto."

"yes,ah thank you mrs...""Himneda "the older woman answered."Yes mrs.Himneda. kankuro I have to go but I'll return in a little while.Alright."Sakura asked.

"Huh?Oh yeah sure."he replied his mind on something else.

Both women left the room leaving Kankuro to his thoughts.

He laid back on the bed with both hands behind his head for support.His brown eyes lost in thought.'I wonder if Gaara is alright. I swear if they hurt him they'll pay.'Then his thoughts went to the young woman who almost died to save him.Another thought that began to bother him.'why would she give her life for someone she didn't even know?It didn't make sense.'

"kankuro we've found Gaara!"Sakura yelled happily as she ran into the room with him."Well not me so much.Naruto,kakashi,and termari found him.He's fine just weak."Sakura stated.

Her green eyes held happiness."where is he?"Kakuro asked.

"He's resting in one of the medical rooms down the hall.Would you like to see him?"She asked.

Instantly Kankuro was out of bed pulling his hooded ear jacket on."Take me to him!' he exclaimed. on he's in room 102 down the hall left coridor."She pointed the way.

Before she had time to blink he was already down the hall and on his way into Gaara's room.

"Gaara"he half smirked.

"Kankuro?Where are the other's?"Gaara asked in a weak voice.

'Their all fine thanks to you brother.Are you alright?Do you need anything?"Kankuro questioned.

"Ill be fine."was his only response before he fell asleep.

Kankuro sat by his bed for what seemed like hours. Then Sakura came in to tell him that he also needed to rest.The battle had far from been won.

Reluctantly he moved away from Gaara out into the white hall way also striped in red and blue paint.He gave a sigh and headed back to his room.Suddenly something caught his eye to the right of the hallway.He walked up to the door to listen.as nurses and doctor's alike scrambled to help a paient.

"Sir this doesn't look good!" a nurse replied standing over the young woman who had saved him.

He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong until he moved closer to the door.There on a small bed in the middle of the room the young woman thrashed back and fourth.He could hear small whimpers as the pain overwhelmed her.Suddenly without thought or reason why he was at her side.He took one of her small warm hands into his own and brought it to his lips.The nurses and doctors all watched as the young woman became still.Slowly she opened her eyes.Revealing the liquid hot pains that shot through her body."I never thought I'd say this but please kill me.."she said through clintched teeth.His heart went out her in that moment.He placed the cool side of his hand to her face as she inhaled a rather deep breath."Now why Would I want to kill someone who saved me?"he smiled.


End file.
